


Za závojem

by Womiska



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alkohol, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, boylove, deprese, duch, halucinace, láska - Freeform, smutek, vidiny
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: Je možné umírat na zlomené srdce? Tony si vždycky myslel, že je to hloupost. Srdce přece není kost, nýbrž sval, a ten se zlomit nedá.Všechno je jednou poprvé.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Za závojem

„Pane, měl byste se najíst."

Hlas programu zašuměl do naprostého ticha tak náhle, až sebou Tony škubl a vylil část obsahu sklenice na bílý koberec. Zmateně se rozhlédl kolem sebe, hledaje, odkud se ten zvuk vzal, a srdce se mu rozbušilo. Halucinace? Nebo se vrátil? Ne. Muselo se mu to zdát. Místnost byla stále tak prázdná jako poslední rok. Jediné, co se střídalo, bylo světlo s tmou. Nyní prosklenou stěnou do obýváku prosvítal zbytek podzimního slunce, které na bílém nábytku malovalo dlouhé stíny, a aniž by to tušilo, majiteli Stark Toweru prohlubovalo smutek.

Možná, že kdyby nechal Jarvise zapnout oblíbenou hudbu, tak by se něco změnilo. Třeba by bubny a kytary dokázaly rozehnat otravné stíny alespoň ze sedačky a baru, ale už to dávno přestal zkoušet. Ani hlasitá hudba, ani večírky, ani práce... nic nedokázalo přehlušit myšlenky, jakkoliv se o to snažil. Stíny ze zmučené duše nedokázalo vyhnat nic.

„Pane, měl byste se najíst," zopakoval sluha a v jindy monotónním hlasu by pozorný posluchač mohl zaslechnout i starost.

Tony pozorný posluchač byl. Slyšel tu naléhavost, ačkoliv se snažil ušima zachytit něco mnohem důležitějšího. Chtěl slyšet hlas. Tak podmanivý, že mu častokrát zabodával mrazivé jehličky okolo páteře. Tak hluboký, že měl mnohdy pocit, že se v něm musí utopit. Tak sametový, že hladil jako nejjemnější peří a způsoboval mu husí kůži. Tak vzrušující, že stačila jedna věta pronesená určitou tóninou, aby byl tvrdý jako kámen.

Ale to bylo pryč. Tento hlas nepromluvil. Nešeptal zamilovaná slůvka, nevyhrožoval smyslnými tresty, nechraptěl potlačovanou touhou, neoblažoval jeho smysl svou melodičností. Místo toho slyšel jen starost, která by ho možná i potěšila, ale to by mu muselo ještě na něčem záležet.

„Kdy jsem naposledy jedl, Jarvisi?" zeptal se tiše, snad aby dal najevo alespoň nějakou součinnost. Ne, že by ho to zajímalo.

„Před dvaceti sedmi hodinami a třiceti sedmi minutami," referoval Jarvis pohotově. „Vaše hospodyně vám tu dnes ráno nechala potraviny, které nakoupila, a uvařila vám jídlo. Stačí ho ohřát v mikrovlnné troubě."

Mimoděk přikývl, dopil zbytek zlatavé tekutiny a vrávoravě se postavil. Chvilku čekal, než se s ním pokoj přestane houpat, načež vyrazil směrem ke kuchyňské části místnosti. „Kdy tu byla?" tázal se bez zájmu, zatímco z lednice vytáhl talíř s masem a těstovinami, který vložil do trouby.

„Dnes ráno, zatímco jste... spal."

Tonymu neušlo to krátké zaváhání a zavrtěl hlavou. Od kdy měl Jarvis takt nebo problémy formulovat odpovědi? Nejspíš by potřeboval nějaké vylepšení, ale proč? Na co se namáhat, když nic nemělo smysl?

„Chtěl jsi říct: zatímco jste v bezvědomí ležel na zemi vedle postele," konstatoval, vytáhl ohřátý pokrm a prohrabal se v něm vidličkou. Spolkl dvě sousta a znechuceně talíř odsunul. „Nemám hlad."

„Pane, musíte jíst, jinak –"

„Životní funkce?"

„Ještě neumíráte, ale už k tomu máte blízko," odtušil Jarvis. Věděl, že se neptá na procenta. Každý den stejná otázka, každý den o stupínek horší odpověď. „Váš organismus slábne, a pokud nebudete jíst a budete požívat jen alkohol, tak –"

Tony mávl rukou. „Nemám zájem o přednášku. Vím, co se stane. Nemůžu se dočkat."

„Pane, možná by doktor Banner –"

„Zákaz podávat informace a kohokoliv pustit dovnitř trvá," zavrčel mrazivě, popadl jednu z několika láhví vyskládaných na pultě a zhluboka se napil. Pokoj se s ním opět zatočil, musel se přidržet vysoké židličky. „Jediný, kdo smí dovnitř, je hospodyně. Nikdo z práce, nikdo z Avengers, nikdo ze S.H.I.E.L.D.u." Houpavou chůzí se vydal do koupelny. „Nikdo. Jen _on_ ," hlesl a ztěžka se opřel o umývadlo.

Jenže on už nepřijde. Už nikdy se neobjeví se svým typickým úsměvem, v němž neukazoval zuby, ve dveřích. Už nikdy ho k sobě nepřivine, nedovolí mu se přitisknout a čerpat z jeho těla teplo, které by mu opět rozechvělo duši. Už nikdy nebude ležet vedle něj na posteli s černými vlasy rozprostřenými okolo hlavy jako černý vějíř, se rty rudými a opuchlými, s tvářemi zrůžovělými, s rukama nataženýma v němé pozvánce. Už nikdy nenastaví své rty k polibku, nenechá ho pocítit tu sladkou chuť políbení z lásky, která dokonale přebila vše, co kdy ochutnal. Po tom všem zůstala jen hořká pachuť vzpomínek.

Pohlédl na sebe v zrcadle – nepoznával se. „Vidíš, cos se mnou udělal?" hlesl sám k sobě, avšak mluvil k _němu_. Neměl problém si ho představit do posledního detailu - viděl ho všude a za každé příležitosti. Viděl ho za bdění, ve snech i v alkoholovém opojení. I nyní hleděl do těch smaragdově zelených očí, jež mu učarovaly už při jejich prvním setkání ve Švýcarsku před lety. Tehdy byli nepřátelé a od té doby se mnohé změnilo, avšak Tonyho fascinace jiskřivou zelení zůstávala stejná i po letech, dokonce i teď, když je už rok mohl vídat jen v představách, na fotografiích a kamerových záznamech. 

„Podívej se na mě a co ze mě zbylo," šeptl, pevně svíraje okraje umývadla třesoucí se rukou. Druhou si přiblížil láhev ke rtům, aby z ní opět upil část obsahu. „Tohle jsi chtěl? Vidět mě jako trosku?" 

Nepřeháněl. Ze zrcadla na něj hleděla ztrhaná zašedlá tvář a krví podlité oči, v nichž se těžko dala najít oříšková hněď, jak moc popraskané žilky přebíraly nad bělmem dominanci. Nepamatoval si, kdy se naposledy holil, vousy měl přerostlé a neupravené, vlasy mu padaly do obličeje. Vyhublé tělo, na němž se kdysi rýsovaly svaly, schovával do volných košil, aby se na sebe nemusel dívat. Nenáviděl to, ale svým způsobem to miloval. Měl dojem, že už se alespoň částečně přibližuje ke svému cíli. 

„Odcházejí mi játra. Vidíš ty žlutý bělma? Ale je to strašně pomalý. Myslel jsem, že upít se k smrti nebude trvat dlouho." Ušklíbl se, mocně si zavdal a svezl se na zem, kde se opřel zády o stěnu. „Zřejmě piju už tak dlouho, že..." povzdechl si a větu nedokončil. Začínaly se mu plést myšlenky. Za poslední měsíc málokdy snížil hladinu v alkoholu v krvi tak, aby se mohl považovat alespoň za téměř střízlivého. 

„Ale za to můžeš ty, viď?" zamumlal a překvapeně zamrkal, když si jeho představa sedla na zem naproti němu. „Zlobíš se, že tě neposlouchám, tak mi nechceš dovolit zemřít." Zabořil si ruce do prokvetlých vlasů, láhev s rachotem spadla na tmavou dlažbu a nechala ze sebe vytékat zbyteček skotské, který nestihl vypít. Sledoval, jak se kutálí, ale neudělal jediný pohyb, aby si ji přitáhl zpět. Uchechtl se, cítě, jak mu po tváři stéká slza. Jedním prstem si ji přenesl na ukazováček, který zdvihl před obličej, snaže se na tu třpytící kapičku zaostřit, ale příliš se mu to nedařilo. 

„Já se snažil. Fakt jsem se snažil. Dokonce jsem pár měsíců i pracoval. Jenže... To nejde dělat pořád, víš? Není možný předstírat, že se nic nestalo moc dlouho. A plním slib. Nespáchal jsem sebevraždu." Opustil pohledem slzu, zaměřil se na blud před sebou. „Nemrač se na mě. Tohle není stejný. Uznávám, že to asi není úplně košér, ale, kurva, to se nedá vydržet! Víš, jak to bolí?" zeptal se a křečovitě si zaťal nehty do stehen. 

„Ty ses tu prostě zjevil, nechal jsi mě se do tebe zamilovat, dovolis, abych ti věřil, že spolu budeme pořád, a pak ses prostě nechal zabít. Jen tak - lusknutím prstů nějakýho zasranýho zmetka! A čekáš, že se oklepu, vstanu, budu se usmívat a dělat, že se to prostě nestalo? Že jsme spolu neprožili nejlepší roky mýho podělanýho života?" Zavrtěl hlavou a vložil si ji do dlaní. Jen matně si uvědomoval, že už zase mluví do vzduchu, v němž se mu zjevovala jeho tvář tak zřetelně, až měl někdy pocit, že není jen halucinací, ale že tu skutečně stojí, jako kdyby se nic nestalo. 

Nemohl si pomoci. Do té doby, než se do něj zamiloval, se podobným situacím vysmíval. Nikdy nedokázal pochopit, jak někdo může umírat na zlomené srdce. Možná proto je tak ochotně lámal, jako kdyby tím chtěl dokazovat, že je to naprostá hloupost. Až ve chvíli, kdy o svou lásku přišel, teprve pak zjistil, jak moc rozervané srdce bolí. 

Cítil, jak se mu v nitru prohání tisíce zubatých nožů, které obracely jeho nitro naruby, ničíce jeden orgán za druhým. Fyzická bolest však nebyla nic proti tomu, jaké utrpení zažívala duše vytržená z těla, zmražená ledovým chladem a rozbitá na úlomky tak malé, že už se nikdy nedokáží uspokojivě spojit. Na klidný spánek už si nevzpomínal. Pokud usnul, trápily ho noční můry, kde znovu viděl, jak se Loki rozpadá na prach. Znovu a znovu, neodbytně a detailně viděl každou částečku, která byla odvátá větrem jako rozfoukaný popel. I proto začal pít ve velkém, neboť bezvědomí způsobené vysokou dávkou alkoholu s sebou sice přinášelo tupou bolest hlavy, ale ušetřilo ho hledět do zelených očí, které na sklonku života odkryly vyděšenou hrůzu. 

V té chvíli, kdy mozek zpracoval náhlý šok, a on zjistil, že Loki, stejně jako polovina populace, prostě zmizel přeměněný v prachové částečky, poprvé litoval svého slibu proneseného jedné noci plné sentimentu. Nenáviděl se za to, že souhlasil, že ho nebude následovat, pokud by zemřel dřív než on. Co na tom, že mu bůh slíbil totéž. Tehdy se to zdálo tak vzdálené... Měli před sebou spoustu let. Nyní byl Tony rád, že už nestihli cestu na Ásgard, aby mu Loki zajistil stejně dlouhý život. I ten jeden rok, co byl bez něj, mu připadal dlouhý jako tisíce let. A porušit slib tak, že by spolykal tablety, nedokázal. 

Ucítil lehký dotek ve vlasech. Ztuhl. Jak by se ho mohl někdo dotýkat? Vždyť tu byl sám, jen se svým přízrakem, který nikdy nemluvil, pouze na něj hleděl. Smutně, odevzdaně, někdy vyčítavě, ale pokaždé s láskou. Zvedl hlavu, setkal se s úsměvem, který ho paralyzoval na místě a donutil zalapat po dechu. Loki stál nad ním, jednu ruku napřaženou, jako by mu chtěl pomoci vstát. 

Sáhl po ní, ale dotkl se jen vzduchu. „Proč mi to děláš?" zoufale řekl tak tiše, že si ani nebyl jist, zda ta slova vyslovil. „Co po mně chceš? Pokud se nechceš vrátit, proč prostě nezmizíš?" 

Loki rozšířil úsměv, poodstoupil o pár kroků, ruku nechával napřaženou. 

Tony s velkými problémy vstal. Hlava se mu točila, žaludek se svíral, těžké nohy se zdály být z rosolu. Musel se přidržet zdi, aby dokázal jít za přízrakem, který mířil do ložnice. Francouzské okno balkonu bylo otevřené, bůh prošel dveřmi až na něj, tam se otočil a hleděl na Tonyho skrz povlávající záclonu. Tony ho omámeně následoval. Nevnímal, že na něj Jarvis mluví, ignoroval zvuky dusotu nohou, které se začaly ozývat v patře, v němž nyní byl, ani křik osob. Měl oči jen pro boha. 

Vstoupil na balkon, Loki ustoupil ještě o pár kroků a zůstal nehybně viset ve vzduchu. Tonymu nikdy nepřipadal krásnější než nyní. Černé vlasy rámovaly jeho bezchybný obličej, oči temně zářily zpod klenutých řas. Rozpřažené paže zvaly v objetí. 

„Pojď."

Neohlédl se, neviděl tak, jak Steve s Natashou přiběhli pozdě. Roztáhl ruce, učinil krok za svou láskou. Šel. 


End file.
